ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The start of a new life 8 (I'm Sorry I Didnt Know)
Its been weeks and we still didnt find the book. i truly wonder where it is but i know who stole the book..Nagisa-San, she is a person who will still things to have something she wants. i need to think of a plan but.. Aiko: Toshiyuki, Toshiyuki, you cant daydream right now!! Toshiyuki: *Wakes up from his big daydream* Eh?? Oh sorry i was just thinking. Aiko: I know where the book is! Toshiyuki: *His eyes widen when she said it* R-Really where?? Aiko: *Sighs* the only thing i know that it is somewhere far away..in the mansion on Nagisa's grandparents.. Toshiyuki: wha?? but that is somewhere in Kyoto and we are...here in Tokyo... Aiko: what can we do?? i mean its too far.. Toshiyuki: dont worry...it doesnt matter anymore.. Aiko: Toshi-- ~After school~ Aiko: *Walking home and notices someone familiar and walks to him* Isao-San! Isao: *Looks to her* Hmm? oh hey Aiko ^^ how ar- Aiko: can you bring me and Toshiyuki too Kyoto?!?! Isao: Eh?! why??? Aiko: well there is this certain girl who stole an important book and she hid it somewhere in her grandparents mansion in kyoto!! Isao: uhm..but what about the others? cant they drive you? Aiko: uhm well...its important for you too!! Isao: *Eyes widen again* f-for me too? Aiko: yeah maybe you will find some clue's about your killer. ^^ Isao: *He shrugged and thinked for a while* fine i'll do it but if we get in trouble i will tell the truth. >,> Aiko: okay okaaay.~ ~Next day after school~ Aiko: Isao this is Toshiyuki, Toshiyuki Isao ^^ Isao: Yo~ Toshiyuki: Hey Haruhi: *Mumbles and notices them and runs to them* what the hell are you thinking you are doing?!?! Aiko: oh we are going on a adventure!! Haruhi: what?! then i'll go with you guys.. Isao: *glares slightly at Haruhi* you may know her longer but you dont understand her it may be better then you stay here Harugi: *Glares back* oh yeah? and if i may can understand her ya know?? Isao: you dont need to she already has someone to unders-- Haruhi: i need to protect her... Isao: Tch...whatever >,> go in the car Haruhi: i am going already *Sits in the back seat with aiko* ~By the Mansion~ Isao: okay we are here now get out of my car! Haruhi: i was planning that!! Isao: Tch >.> Aiko: Toshiyuki and i'll go that way both of you go search down here seeya! Toshiyuki: w-wai--*Gets pulled with aiko* Haruhi: Great now i,m stuck with you >,> Isao: looks like we both have one thing in common.. Haruhi: yeah >,> Isao: lets go..*Walks forward* Toshiyuki: say...why did you did this? Aiko: because i care about you...and i dont like Nagisa >,> anyways lets search for a library! ^^ Toshiyuki: yeah...hnn? Aiko: is there something you found? Toshiyuki *points* Library..that way Aiko:how do y- Toshiyuki: Look there *Points at a direction board* lets go now! *Grabs Aiko's arm and walks in* Isao: Ah there's a computer...i hope they dont mind that someone is going to research it ^^ Haruhi: Pff what do you think? ofcourse they dont like it Isao: like i would care about them *searches stuff in and eyes widen* w-what how where when?!! Haruhi: whats wrong?? Isao: i found something about a murder case of a young boy.... Haruhi: so?? who cares about it? it was probably ages ago!! Isao: Th how can you say that?? you didnt even know what happened, by the way its about my murder case..Aiko was right..that i may would find about it..everyone believed me except you huh? you are a sad person...*Looks down* Haruhi:...i,m...sorry i didnt know that...oh and sorry about being a jerk i just wanted to protect Aiko... Isao: oh no its fine i didnt told you after all! ???: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! ~End~ Who is that person? find out next chapter. Stay Tuned ;) Category:Kaitsurinu-Chan Stories Category:Stories Category:Romance Category:Mysterious Category:The Start of a new life